The present invention relates to an improved terminating and grounding connector for electrical cables and the like. A great variety of cable terminating connectors have heretofore been devised, as exemplified, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,739,076, 3,465,092, 3,501,737, 3,354,420, 3,108,292, 3,613,048, 3,154,632, 3,526,871, 3,057,951, 2,530,381, 2,306,821, Swedish Pat. No. 131,239 and Great Britain Pat. No. 1,374,529.
The present invention provides an improved electrical cable terminating and grounding connector, particularly in providing means for visual inspection of the integrity of the electrical grounding between the external conductor braid of the electrical cable and the connector shell. The invention also comprises other objects, advantages, and capabilities which will be apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention. At the same time, it should be understood that the invention is susceptible of modification and change and embodiment in a variety of other specific forms without departing from the invention.